L'enfer perdu
by Keikoku13
Summary: chap 3 Hinata a disparu. Les souvenirs de Kakashi et Naruto remontent à la surface, alors que les enquêteurs exploitent un lien possible entre les enlèvements et Sasuke. Gaaruto, Sasunaru, Kibahina et Shinosaku à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'enfer perdu

chapitre 1 : Rencontres et Disparitions

Auteur : Keikoku 13

Couples: Gaaruto (sens unique), Sasunaru, KibaHina et Shinosaku à venir

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je touche pas d'argent en faisant cette fic...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans les ténèbres nocturnes du parc, Gaara errait, éclairé par des lampadaires isolés plantés ça et là. Il ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi il se trouvait là, dans un parc à onze heure du soir. Seulement, il n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre. Alors il déambulait, à la recherche d'un but.

La plupart du temps, dans ce genre de situations, il allait trouver des victimes innocentes (ou non... et d'ailleurs, le plus souvent, elles étaient loin de l'être) pour se défouler. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le faire ici. Pas dans cette ville. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire remarquer négativement.

La brise souleva avec douceur le long manteau couleur lie de vin qui recouvrait Gaara. Il inspira lentement, appréciant la fraîcheur nocturne. Apprécier n'était pas le mot juste, en vérité. Disons plutôt que cet automatisme le calmait et l'empêchait de dégénérer et commettre un massacre. C'est alors qu'il sentit plusieurs présences s'infiltrer dans le parc. Douze, pour être précis. Plutôt étonnant à cette heure-ci de rencontrer des gens en ce lieu. Se disant qu'il y aurait peut être de l'action, il se dirigea vers eux. Restant dans les ombres, il observa neuf personnes s'installer sur un banc éclairé par un lampadaire. L'un d'entre eux, un blond aux cheveux ébouriffé avec une bouille un peu enfantine portant une veste orange, s'étouffait de rire. Curieusement, cette scène intrigua le rouquin, qui était comme fasciné par ce rire clair et joyeux, ce rire enfantin qui respirait la joie... Gaara n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un rire de la sorte, dans son entourage. Autour de lui, personne ne se laissait aller à exprimer aussi vivement la moindre émotion. Il s'agissait là d'une marque de faiblesse, selon sa famille. Aussi, ce rire éclatant, inhabituel à ses oreilles, lui fit un drôle d'effet qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Mais il lui semblait également que ce rire était un peu forcé.

Le groupe se composait d'un brun aux cheveux en batailles avec des tatouages en forme de crocs sur le visage, d'une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts, d'un adolescent aux lunettes noires et au visage masqué par sa capuche et son manteau, d'une blonde aux cheveux longs, d'une brune aux yeux blancs et à l'air timide, d'un grand brun aux longs cheveux, aux yeux blancs et au visage dur, d'une fille qui semblait être sa soeur, d'une jeune fille aux macarons, d'un être un peu étrange en combinaison verte et à la coupe au bol, d'un gros blond et d'un énième brun à l'air paresseux, et avait l'air de vivre une soirée de folie. Presque tous riaient et s'amusaient, insouciants et heureux, riant à la vue des facéties du blond qui jouait les équilibristes. Sans doute avaient-ils bu.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Gaara resta là, à les regarder. Il suivit même leurs tribulations à travers la ville de Konoha, jusqu'à ce qu'ils séparent, aux environs d'une heure du matin. Intrigué, Gaara continua de suivre le blond aux cheveux ébouriffés et au survêtement orange. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu autant de gens rire et faire la fête. Jusqu'à présent, ce qu'on lui avait désigné comme étant une "fête", c'était une réunion de gens autour d'une table, où il fallait toujours rester strict et sérieux. Jamais on ne s'y amusait. Au mieux, une personne lançait une pique acerbe contre quelqu'un d'autre, provoquant des sourires ironiques.

Naruto marchait dans les rues désertes, éclairée par quelques néons. Gaara le suivait, usant de sa discrétion. Soudain, il s'arrêta, et sans se retourner, lança :

- Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu me suivre ?

Souriant, il regarda derrière lui. Et, sans afficher le moindre signe de surprise, il vit un adolescent s'avancer dans sa direction. Il avait un long manteau couleur lie-de-vin, les cheveux roux, et le tatouage du kanji "Amour" sur son front. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

- Tu m'avais repéré ? demanda simplement Gaara.

- Oui, répondit Naruto avec un sourire joyeux. Depuis qu'on est sorti du parc. Je pense aussi que quelques autres ont du sentir ta présence.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas réagi, dans ce cas ?

- Je sais pas trop... commença Naruto en réfléchissant. En fait, on aurait dit que tu nous suivais, mais juste comme ça... sans savoir que nous étions des shinobis.

- Explique toi...

- Ben oui, tu nous suivais, mais pas en faisant totalement attention...

- Non, je veux dire, explique toi en ce qui concerne le "sans savoir que nous étions des shinobis".

Naruto se rendit aussitôt compte qu'il avait gaffé. Car effectivement, celui qui l'avait suivi ignorait que lui et ses compagnons étaient des ninjas appartenant au clan de Konoha. Et donc, il venait de révéler à un parfait inconnu des informations, ce qui s'avérait d'une stupidité incroyable pour quelqu'un suivant la voie du nindo.

- Euh... Oups ! se contenta de dire Naruto avec un sourire gêné.

- On n'a pas idée de délivrer aussi facilement de tels renseignements, ajouta Gaara, comme pour enfoncer le clou.

- Oh, c'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde de gaffer...

- C'est pour cette raison que nombreux sont ceux à mourir lors des combats.

Naruto prit soudain un air sérieux, avant de contempler longuement Gaara. Après un instant de silence, il déclara :

- On dirait qu'en dehors de tes missions, tu n'as pas de vie...

- Pourquoi dis tu cela ? demanda Gaara, qui ne comprenait pas.

- ça crève les yeux, répondit simplement Naruto. Tu te sens seul, tu ne t'amuses jamais... Tout ce que tu fais, c'est accomplir tes missions.

Gaara n'ajouta rien. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Ce blond avait parfaitement raison. Gaara n'avait pas de loisirs, pas d'amis, peu de relation avec sa famille... Il n'était qu'une arme entre les mains de son clan, ne se sentant en vie que sur les champs de batailles ou lorsqu'il traquait sa proie avec un sadisme non contenu.

- Tu peux remplacer le mot "mission" par "assassinat", et tu seras davantage proche de la vérité, dit Gaara, toujours sans afficher la moindre émotion.

- Je te plains... fit tristement Naruto. Au fait, pourquoi m'as tu suivi ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Gaara avec sincérité. Je vous ai vu, au parc, et sans réfléchir, je me suis mis à vous suivre. C'est tout.

Curieusement, l'image fugitive d'un papillon attiré par une flamme traversa l'esprit de Naruto. Il n'en comprit pas la signification, ni la raison de cette pensée si saugrenue.

- Où sommes nous, exactement ? demanda soudain Gaara. Je n'ai pas mémorisé la géographie de Konoha, donc j'ignore où nous nous situons.

- Nous nous trouvons dans le quartier ouest, mais près du centre-ville.

- Je vois... je vais à présent retourner à mon hôtel, fit Gaara en se retournant pour s'en aller.

- Si tu veux, tu peux dormir chez moi, dit Naruto sans réfléchir.

Gaara tourna la tête en direction de Naruto, surpris. Puis, il répondit :

- Non, mais... merci quand même.

Naruto regarda avec une certaine tristesse Gaara s'éloigner avant de disparaître dans une tempête de sable. Il venait de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi seul que lui autrefois et il avait voulu lui venir en aide. Mais l'autre avait refusé. Naruto partit à son tour, un peu honteux à l'idée que peut être, peut être, il avait espéré par la même combler un peu sa propre solitude... Depuis la mort de Sasuke.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sur le toit d'un immeuble de verre, un homme vêtu d'un somptueux costume noir observait la ville illuminée par les feux nocturnes. Un masque blanc recouvrait son visage, lui donnant un aspect froid et dur au premier abord. Cessant de contempler la ville, il regarda sa montre.

- ça va commencer... murmura t-il avant de disparaître soudainement, s'effaçant dans les ténèbres.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trois jours plus tard, Naruto retrouva tous ses amis au lycée. Tout le monde était un peu triste à l'idée de la fin des vacances, mais ils conservaient leur bonne humeur.

- Salut Naruto, ça va ? lui lança joyeusement Sakura.

- Je pète la forme ! fit Naruto en prenant une pose guerrière tout à fait ridicule.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, j'espère, grogna Shikamaru... J'ai pas envie que tu troubles la tranquillité des lieux.

- Rien n'est jamais tranquille, ici, fit remarquer Chouji.

- Raison de plus pour pas en rajouter.

- Au fait, intervint Neiji, tu n'as pas eu de problème avec celui qui nous suivait, la dernière fois ?

- Non, aucun, dit Naruto. On s'est même parlé...

- Ah ? Et qui était-ce ? demanda Kiba. Encore un des espions du gouvernement qui surveillait nos actions, pour voir si on ne s'est pas mis à comploter contre eux ?

- Hallucinant, quand même, dit Ino. Ils ne nous font toujours pas confiance après tant d'années de collaboration.

- Peut être était-ce un membre d'un des groupes de la pègre, qui vérifiait si on ne se mêlait pas de leurs affaires, proposa Shino. On sait qu'une bande s'est installée dans le coin.

- Non, les interrompit Naruto. C'était un ninja. Un shinobi d'un autre village, mais j'ignore lequel. Sas doute du clan de Suna, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Tu sais dans quel but il nous a suivi, questionna Neiji.

- Non, fit Naruto. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne le sait pas.

À ces mots, tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Shino.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? interrogea Sakura en reprenant son sérieux.

- Oui, j'en suis certain.

- Et comment sais tu qu'il disait la vérité ?

- Ses yeux...

Kiba s'esclaffa à nouveau, au point de manquer de souffle. Reprenant son calme, il ajouta :

- Allons, mon vieux, tu sais bien que les escrocs utilisent très souvent leur regard pour piéger leurs proies.

- Peut être bien, répondit Naruto alors que son regard se faisait lointain. En tout cas...

- ... En tout cas quoi ? demanda Ino.

- ... Il lui ressemblait, murmura t-il pour lui-même plus que pour les autres.

Et soudain, Naruto sembla absent, les yeux dans le vague, comme si son esprit avait sombré dans un autre monde, un monde rempli de rêves peut être, de souvenirs aussi... un monde où l'autre était encore là.

Naruto n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, ni de là où il se trouvait, ni de qui était là... c'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas Sakura armer son poing avant de lui mettre une baffe monumentale. La douleur ramena Naruto à la réalité.

- Aiiiiiiieuh ! ça fait mal, Sakura.

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te faire revenir parmi nous chaque fois que tu t'évades, lui rappela Sakura avec une mine joyeuse.

- Oui, mais t'es pas obligée de me faire mal !

- Non, ça je le fais par plaisir.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à ces mots. Ce rire dissipa la légère tension qui s'installait chaque fois que Naruto se dispersait. Car tous avaient une idée précise de où celui-ci se réfugiait quand sa conscience glissait vers un autre monde, un autre temps...

À cet instant, tous leurs portables retentirent, de cette sonnerie si spécifique. Le Requiem de Mozart. Elle ne sonnait que pour une seule raison. Une seule. L'Hokage ordonnait une réunion immédiate des brigades spéciales. Aussitôt, Asuma apparut dans leurs champ de vision, leur apportant les sauf-conduits qui leurs permettraient de sortir de l'enceinte du lycée, en les accompagnant lui-même.

Car le lycée de Konoha se révélait être l'un des quartiers généraux du clan des shinobis. En son enceinte se mêlaient élèves tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire ainsi que nombre de chuunins et et jounins, qui assuraient ainsi le contrôle du quartier sud, là où nombre de membres influents de la pègre séjournaient. Ce lycée était stratégique pour l'équilibre entre les pouvoirs.

Toute la bande sortit des murs gris, se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous de cette semaine. Direction : le quartier nord, juste sous le centre d'Interpol.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un infime instant, Naruto fût ébahi par la beauté du lieu. Un véritable hémicycle secret, dont les tables au bois somptueux et le sol marbré resplendissaient, s'offrait à présent aux yeux du ninja en orange. Certes, chaque réunion d'urgence s'y déroulait, mais à chaque fois, Naruto s'en émerveillait. Pas seulement à cause de la beauté du lieu, mais aussi à cause des ordinateurs et du matériel de haute technologie qui se trouvaient là. La voix de la godaïme le ramena au motif de sa présence : "réunion d'urgence des brigades spéciales".

- Bienvenue à tous. Si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est essentiellement pour vous avertir que bientôt, une guerre risque d'éclater.

- Comment ça ? demanda Kakashi.

- Vous le savez peut-être, mais récemment, une série de disparitions a commencé. En trois jours, cinq enfants de politiciens ont disparu. Les trois politiciens concernés sont... pour le moins bouleversés.

- En quoi cela pose t-il problème ? intervint Sakura.

- Nul doute qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à vouloir se faire justice eux-même, au vu de leur attitude actuelle. Leurs jugements ne sont plus clairs du tout, surtout qu'en ce moment, la classe politique est secouée par diverses scandales qui leurs rajoutent de la pression.

- Notre rôle sera donc d'empêcher que les trois pouvoirs ne se déséquilibrent, dit calmement Shikamaru.

- Excellente analyse, répondit Tsunade. Car ils suspectent des politiciens, les caïds de la pègre... et les shinobis. Ils risquent donc de déclencher une véritable guerre qui ne laissera intact aucun des trois camps. Votre rôle sera, plus que jamais, de veiller à la paix.

- Que sait-on ? demanda Ino.

- Il semblerait que les trois politiciens dont les enfants ont disparu vont bientôt se rencontrer en privé. Il faudra les espionner. Mais ce ne sera pas simple. Et nous sommes sûrs que certains caïds veulent profiter de la situation. Il faudra aussi veiller sur leurs agissements.

Des ninjas au masque d'animal passèrent dans les rangs pour distribuer des documents, qui indiquaient qui il faudrait surveiller, leurs habitudes, leur profil psychologique, l'état de leur fortune légale et illégale, ainsi que les différents points chauds où une guerre pouvait être déclarée.

- Voilà. Vous savez tout, conclut Tsunade. Retournez tous à vos postes, maintenant, assurez vous de ne pas être suivis, et enquêtez aussi discrètement que possible.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Assis à la terrasse d'un café, Temari et Kankuro observaient avec une certaine inquiétude un Gaara à l'attitude quelque peu étrange. Certes, Gaara avait toujours suscité l'inquiétude de sa famille. Son père le considérait comme une arme, l'arme la plus efficace qui soit, mais une arme incontrôlable. Et Temari et Kankuro avaient toujours vu leur frère comme un danger potentiel. Car si l'envie lui en prenait soudainement, il tuerait tout le monde à cette terrasse, eux y compris. ça avait failli arriver, une fois, aussi ils se montraient très prudents quand ils sortaient en public.

Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas du Gaara qu'ils connaissaient. Seuls ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient s'en rendre compte, mais son regard habituellement froid et dur était quelque peu rêveur, et son visage sévère semblait s'être adouci. Ce changement datait d'il y a maintenant quatre jours, depuis son escapade nocturne. Ils ignoraient ce qui avait pu se passer. Mais Gaara avait changé. C'est même lui qui leur a proposé (ou plutôt imposé) cette sortie à la terrasse d'un café. Et quand ils avaient demandé ses raisons, il avait répondu " ce café se trouve dans une zone de la pègre instable, et avec les événements d'hier, les ninjas de Konoha devront patrouiller." Autrement dit, il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas répondu.

Alors ils étaient là, à observer. Gaara observait la foule, Temari et Kankuro observaient Gaara. Mais finalement, Temari, assez énervée par la situation, demanda avec colère :

- Mais enfin, Gaara ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait là !

- On attend.

- Mais pourquoi ?

"C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?" se demanda Gaara. "Pourquoi est-ce que je veux à tout prix revoir ce type ? Après tout, je n'ai rien à y gagner. Strictement rien..."

Temari vit son frère soupirer d'un air résigné, avant de se lever.

- C'est bon, on s'en va, dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Temari fit de même, soulagée, quand il vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la surprise se dessiner dans les yeux de son frère. Et avant qu'elle eut pu poser la moindre question, Gaara s'élança en pleine rue, traversant la route sans se soucier de la circulation...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto et Sakura patrouillaient actuellement dans le quartier Ouest. Cette partie de la ville était épargnée par la pègre, excepté en un point. Et c'est précisément vers là qu'ils se dirigeaient, mêlés à la foule.

- Mais euh ! Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas aller au cinéma ?

- Parce qu'on est en mission, crétin ! répondit Sakura en lui frappant le sommet du crâne.

Alors que tous deux parlaient ainsi, ils pénétraient dans la zone dite "chaude" du quartier Ouest. Cette zone ressemblait au reste du quartier, à la fois bourgeois et populaire, animé et tranquille. Mais là se trouvait la deuxième gare de Konoha, donc un lieu où transitaient nombre de marchandises. Donc un lieu qui intéressait la pègre.

Soudain, des klaxons retentirent avec violence. Naruto et Sakura tournèrent vivement la tête, en direction d'un garçon roux aux yeux bleus/verts portant un manteau couleur lie-de-vin et une gourde gigantesque sur son dos, qui traversait la rue en courant sans se soucier le moins du monde des voitures qui filaient. Et alors que l'une d'entre elles allait le percuter, il sauta et atterrit devant eux avec une grâce incroyable, malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Naruto le reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de celui qui les avait suivi, il y a quatre jours.

- Toi ? dit Naruto avec surprise.

Gaara le regarda droit dans les yeux. Peu importait pourquoi, une chose était sûre. Il voulait cet homme...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neiji venait de finir de patrouiller, aussi il décida de rentrer directement à la demeure des Hyûga. La soirée était calme, le temps était doux, et le silence ambiant inspirait à Neiji un sentiment de paix.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, un homme apparut brusquement face à lui, dans un nuage de fumée. Cet homme portait un costume sombre, et un masque blanc recouvrait son visage.

Se mettant en position de combat, il activa ses byakugans. Reconnaissant le visage de celui qui lui faisait face, la stupéfaction le gagna.

- Toi ?...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru s'ennuyait ferme, assis à son bureau, son travail scolaire sous les yeux, sans la moindre envie de le faire. Son portable se mit à vibrer, avec une curieuse fréquence. Une longue vibration, puis une courte, puis une longue, puis à nouveau une courte. Soit la lettre C en morse, autrement dit "Convocation".

Bougonnant contre les réunions nocturnes, il sortit et prit la direction du bureau de l'Hokage. D'un certain côté, cela lui fournissait un alibi pour ne pas travailler, alors il décida d'arrêter de prendre ça du mauvais côté.

Arrivé au bureau de l'Hokage, il fut surpris d'y retrouver également Kakashi et Ibiki Morino. Tsunade se trouvait assise, face à son ordinateur portable.

- Bonsoir, maître Hokage, salua poliment Shikamaru.

- Bonsoir, Shikamaru. Excuse moi de te faire venir à une heure aussi tardive, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- D'accord.

- N'as tu pas une idée de ce pourquoi tu es là ? demanda malicieusement Tsunade.

Shikamaru réfléchit quelques instants, avant de dire :

- Kakashi et Ibiki sont présents. L'un est un ninja brillant avec une excellente capacité d'analyse, l'autre un expert dans le domaine de l'information. Je suppose que si nous sommes tous trois réunis afin de mener une enquête.

- Excellente déduction, Shikamaru, le complimenta Tsunade. À ceci prêt que vous êtes quatre à faire partie de la cellule d'enquête.

- Comment ?

Tsunade tourna l'écran de son ordinateur en direction de Shikamaru. Un logo noir sur fond blanc l'occupait tout entier, représentant un énorme D gothique stylisé, entouré de huit pointes.

- Bonsoir, Shikamaru, lui dit une voix informatisée. Je me nomme Doyle.

- Bonsoir... adressa Shikamaru à l'ordinateur, de manière quelque peu suspicieuse.

- Je comprends que le fait de parler à un ordinateur puisse te sembler étrange, continua Doyle. Mais je ne pourrai pas être sur place avant deux jours.

- Vu votre logo, vous avez l'habitude de parler aux gens par l'intermédiaire d'un ordinateur...

- Tu as vraiment un excellent sens de l'analyse. Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai tenu à ce que tu sois dans l'équipe.

- Pardon ? demanda Shikamaru, sans comprendre.

- C'est lui qui a composé l'équipe d'enquêteurs, soupira Tsunade. Il a piraté mes données pour avoir le profil de chaque ninja sous mes ordres, avant de me contacter.

- J'enquête actuellement sur les disparitions des enfants de politiciens, intervint Doyle. Je sais que c'est un ninja qui opère, et donc il me faut des enquêteurs ninjas pour m'aider.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est un ninja qui opère ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne laisse aucune trace. Nous savons qu'il a enlevé un des enfants alors que celui-ci était à l'arrière d'une voiture, sans que le chauffeur ne s'en rende compte. Tout laisse à penser que seul un shinobi est capable de faire ça.

- Exact, acquiesça Shikamaru. Mais comment savez vous que ces enlèvements ont tous été commis par la même personne ?

- Parce qu'il laisse une signature, répondit Doyle, au travers de l'ordinateur. À proximité du lieu où chaque victime a été enlevée, il laisse un minuscule V, écrit avec le sang de la victime. Mais ce V est tellement minuscule que seul des enquêteurs très minutieux peuvent le voir.

- Et vous l'avez vu...

- Exact. Et je tiens également à te signaler une disparition qui a eu lieu il y a quelques heures. Ceci te décidera sans doute à accepter de travailler avec moi.

- Qui est la victime ? interrogea Shikamaru avec une certaine appréhension.

- Il s'agit de Neiji, déclara l'Hokage.

À suivre...

Keikoku 13 : Et voilà une nouvelle histoire qui commence. Je m'essaye à l'intrigue policière, en plus du mélange des styles que je m'efforce d'accomplir. J'espère que cela vous plaira.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'enfer Perdu

chapitre 2 : L'enquête commence

Couples : Gaaruto (sens unique), Sasunaru, Kibahina et Shinosaku.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent pas.

note : merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça fait toujours plaisir

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara faisait face à Naruto, qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il semblait que le roux avait failli se faire écraser juste pour venir le voir. Dans le même temps, vu la façon dont il avait esquivé, il n'y avait pas eu tant de risques que ça, en fait.

- Salut, lui adressa le roux de son ton froid.

- Salut, répondit machinalement le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu traînes toujours la nuit, à suivre de parfaits inconnus ?

- Non, fit le roux. Je me contente d'accomplir ma mission.

- Donc tu es ici en mission ? demanda le blond, ravi que celui qui l'avait critiqué sur sa fuite d'information fasse la même erreur.

- Je te révèle ceci dans un souci d'égalité, ajouta l'enfant du désert comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son vis à vis. Comme ça, on sait tous les deux quelque chose sur l'autre.

- Sympa, merci. Moi c'est Naruto, et toi ?

- Gaara.

- ça te dit un ciné ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qui venait de se passer dépassait sa compréhension. Un garçon roux nommé Gaara au visage froid et inexpressif venait parler avec Naruto comme s'ils se connaissaient bien, alors qu'il n'y a pas cinq secondes, ils ignoraient leur nom respectif.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda t-elle à Naruto d'un ton où la colère perçait.

- Euh... tu te rappelles celui qui nous a suivi, après la fête ? Et bien c'est lui.

- Comment ?

- Et oui. C'est lui qui nous a suivi sans le moindre but...

Sakura détailla à nouveau le roux du regard, tandis que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers le cinéma le plus proche. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait l'air stupide, ou rêveur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui suivrait quelqu'un sans but précis. Donc, ce garçon devait forcément mentir.

- Attends, Naruto, s'écria Sakura en les rejoignant. Nous sommes tous les deux en mission, nous n'avons pas fini de patrouiller.

- ça va faire deux heures que je suis ici, intervint Gaara, et je n'ai rien remarqué. Donc, il est peu probable qu'il y ait du mouvement ce soir.

- Un parfait inconnu n'a pas à me dire ce que nous devons faire !

- Mais c'est pas un parfait inconnu, il s'appelle Gaara, risqua Naruto.

Sakura lui frappa le sommet du crâne comme elle savait si bien le faire. Soudain, elle se figea, prise d'intenses frissons. Une aura meurtrière l'entourait, une aura si lourde et si poisseuse qu'elle l'étouffait presque. Tournant la tête, elle vit Gaara qui la regardait d'un air furieux. La voix de Naruto brisa l'atmosphère :

- C'est bon, Gaara. J'ai l'habitude, c'est pas grave.

- L'habitude ? demanda Gaara sans comprendre. Et tu te laisses faire ?

- Oui, c'est une sorte de rituel qui prouve notre affection l'un envers l'autre...

- D'accord... conclut Gaara.

- Bon, on se le fait, ce ciné ?

Gaara et Naruto partirent donc en direction du cinéma le plus proche, tandis que Kankuro et Temari arrivaient en courant.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il va, comme ça ? questionna Temari, agacée.

- Au cinéma... répondit d'un ton un peu blasé Sakura.

Kankuro et Temari prirent une mine ébahie.

- ça vous surprend tant que ça ? interrogea Sakura, se retenant de rire devant l'expression de ses vis à vis. Il n'est jamais allé au cinéma, à Suna no Kuni ?

- Excellente déduction, fit Temari après un court instant de silence, en parlant de sa remarque sur Suna. Et non, Gaara n'a jamais été au cinéma de sa vie.

- Vois tu, poursuivi Kankuro, Gaara est un être froid, sans sentiment, et habituellement plus que réticent à avoir une relation avec des êtres humains. Il est donc assez normal que nous soyons surpris de le voir aller au cinéma avec quelqu'un.

- ça explique au moins son étrange comportement... maugréa Temari. Excuse nous de te demander ça, mais depuis quand ils se connaissent, ces deux là ?

- Depuis quatre jours, répondit Sakura. Bon, excusez moi, je vais aller surveiller mon imbécile de coéquipier.

Sakura commença alors à suivre le blond, tout en composant un numéro sur son portable.

- Allô, Saï ? Je sais que tu es occupé, mais Naruto et moi devons cesser la surveillance du quartier Ouest. Tu peux t'en charger s'il te plaît ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru, Kakashi et Ibiki attendaient patiemment dans une chambre d'hôtel payée par l'Hokage depuis bientôt près de quatre heures. Et Shikamaru commençait à s'impatienter.

- J'en ai marre, râla Shikamaru. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit attendre un type aussi en retard ?

- Il n'est pas en retard : il n'a pas donné d'horaires précises, lui répondit Kakashi.

- Il a dit qu'il n'arriverait que demain...

- Chaque fois qu'il donne une date, il arrive un jour avant, indiqua Ibiki. C'est au cas où les informations filtreraient à l'extérieur. Comme ça, il garde une longueur d'avance.

- Pour que vous sachiez ça, il a déjà travaillé avec Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Kakashi. Et crois moi, ses capacités d'enquêteurs sont exceptionnelles. Peut être est-il plus intelligent encore que toi.

- Vraiment ? fit Shikamaru, intéressé.

À cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux hommes. Le premier, un grand blond aux cheveux longs attachés dans le dos et aux yeux marrons, vêtu d'un long imperméable noir, dégageait un charisme certain. Il semblait avoir la vingtaine, et son visage semblait sévère. Le second, un brun aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux bleus rieurs, vêtu d'un costume bleu marine avec un plastron bordeaux orné de décorations argentées et une cravate rouge, dégageait une fantaisie incroyable. Il semblait également avoir la vingtaine, peut être moins, son visage fin ne permettait pas de déterminer son âge avec exactitude.

- Salut ! lança Kakashi. ça faisait longtemps, Shin et Doyle.

- ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Kakashi, dit joyeusement le brun. Shin, s'il te plaît, va chercher nos valises.

Le blond sorti sans un mot dans le couloir. Shikamaru fut surpris. Cette personne à l'allure si fantaisiste était donc Doyle ?

- Surpris par mon apparence, Shikamaru ? lança joyeusement Doyle.

- Plutôt, avoua Shikamaru. Et par ton allure jeune également. Si j'ai bien fait la synthèse de la situation, tu travailles pour le gouvernement, et tu es un enquêteur de renom. Je t'imaginais donc plus vieux...

- Compréhensible.

- Au fait, qui est ce Shin ? interrogea Shikamaru. Ton serviteur et garde du corps ?

- Exact, répondit Doyle. Il fait aussi office de nounou, de cuisinier, et de tout un tas d'autres trucs dont tu te rendras compte en temps utile.

À cet instant, Shin entra avec deux énormes valises sous les bras, qu'il rangea dans un placard.

- Bon, fit Kakashi. Maintenant que tu es arrivé, on va se rendre à la salle d'enquêtes que l'Hokage a préparé selon tes goûts.

- Parfait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru fût surpris en voyant la salle que l'Hokage avait aménagé. Certes, de par sa taille, elle n'avait rien de vraiment spécial. Ce qui l'était plus, c'était le lustre en cristal qui pendait au plafond, et l'immense bibliothèque qui occupait tous les murs, excepté l'un d'entre eux, sur lequel s'appuyait divers ordinateurs derniers cris.

- Pourquoi tous ces livres ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Je suis juste un grand lecteur dans mes moments de pause, fit Doyle. Bon, Kakashi, Ibiki, dites moi ce qui a été découvert jusqu'à présent.

- Les parents des disparus se connaissaient, commença Ibiki en regardant un dossier. Enfin, c'est vrai dans le cas des trois politiciens. Pour l'instant, le cas de Neiji est à part.

- Les trois politiciens concernés ont fait parti à une époque du haut conseil de la sécurité nationale, continua Kakashi. Autrement dit, ils étaient des hauts responsables des services secrets gouvernementaux. Le conseil d'époque était constitué de onze membres, et nous avons mis sous surveillance leurs enfants et eux-mêmes. Actuellement, la plupart sont sénateurs ou députés, et deux d'entre eux sont ministres.

- Avaient-ils des liens avec la pègre ? questionna Shikamaru.

- Oui, fit Ibiki. En tant que responsables des services secrets, c'était nécessaire. On a tenté de creuser cette piste, pour voir si quelqu'un n'essayait pas de prendre une revanche, mais pour l'instant, ça n'aboutit à rien.

- Et ça ne règle pas le cas de Neiji... conclut Doyle. Pourquoi diantre a t-il été enlevé ?

Doyle et Shikamaru restèrent un instant silencieux.

- Y a t-il un lien entre le clan Hyûga et ce conseil de sécurité nationale ?

- Non, pas spécialement, répondit Ibiki. On sait que Konoha a déjà travaillé pour ce conseil, mais pas les Hyûga en particulier.

- Les Hyûga, ce sont bien eux qui ont l'espèce d'oeil blanc, c'est bien ça ?

Shikamaru tiqua. Ce Doyle était vraiment très bien renseigné.

- C'est bien ça, confirma Kakashi. Tu as déjà une théorie, Doyle ?

- Exact. Mais je n'ai rien pour l'étayer. Et toi, Shikamaru, tu as une théorie ?

- J'en ai plusieurs, fit calmement Shikamaru. Il se peut que l'enlèvement de Neiji ne soit qu'une imitation, plus précisément que le kidnappeur ne soit pas la même personne. Ceci inclue que c'est un des enquêteurs qui a fait le coup, puisque personne n'a diffusé l'information à propos de la signature laissée, la lettre V écrite avec le sang de la victime. Ma deuxième théorie est que, si le kidnappeur de Neiji et celui des enfants de politiciens est bien une seule et même personne, alors il a enlevé Neiji parce qu'il se méfiait de ses capacités. Autrement dit, il ne voulait pas que Neiji révèle son identité à l'aide de son byakugan. Je suppose donc que l'une des prochaines personnes enlevées sera Hinata. Puisque ceci implique que le ravisseur nous connaisse. Ma troisième théorie est que les Hyûga possèdent un lien caché avec ce conseil...

- Bien, tu as vraiment d'excellentes capacités d'analyse, le complimenta Doyle. Je vais néanmoins développer ta troisième théorie... S'il s'agit d'une affaire de vengeance, alors il se peut que la personne se venge des commanditaires d'une mission, ainsi que des exécutants.

- ça fait beaucoup de théories et peu de faits, soupira Kakashi.

- Donc, nous allons commencé par enquêter sur la possibilité qu'un des enquêteurs nous ait trahi, lança Doyle. Il se peut que l'enlèvement de Neiji ne soit qu'une imitation.

- ça sous entend que nous allons devoir enquêter sur toi, Doyle, remarqua Ibiki.

- Exact. Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser le Genjutsu pour m'hypnotiser et m'innocenter.

- Ensuite, continua Shikamaru, il faudra creuser la possibilité d'un lien entre les Hyûga et l'ex-haut conseil de sécurité nationale. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire. Il nous faut l'état des comptes des Hyûga à cette époque, et aussi se renseigner sur leurs dépenses, pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont pas reçu de l'argent en cachette.

- Ibiki, occupe toi d'interroger tous les enquêteurs, ordonna Doyle. Et gentiment s'il te plaît. Kakashi, avec Shin, vous ferez l'enquête sur les Hyûga. Vous deux, vous êtes assez intelligents pour remarquer le moindre détail anormal.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, soupira Shikamaru... Galère...

- ça te dirait, une partie d'échecs contre moi ? proposa Doyle.

- Volontiers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara et Naruto sortirent de la salle de cinéma, suivis de Sakura qui les surveillait discrètement. Naruto sortait content et joyeux de ce film cynique et sérieux, tandis que Gaara restait impassible.

- Est-ce que t'as aimé ? questionna Naruto. Perso, j'ai adoré. Ils devraient faire plus souvent des films dans ce genre.

En effet, tous deux venaient de regarder "Thank you for smoking", film sur le monde de la cigarette et de ses rouages, qui avait le mérite d'être follement drôle et critique, ridiculisant tour à tour fabriquant de cigarettes et ceux à la tête des associations anti-tabac. (Vraiment, je recommande)

- C'est la première fois que je vais au cinéma, indiqua Gaara.

- Sérieux ? Et ben dis donc, je te plains. Tu sais pas ce que tu rates. Mais quand même, ça t'a plu ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le rouquin. Je n'arrive pas à cerner le concept d'humour, ou d'agréable.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de comprendre les mécanismes respiratoires pour respirer, dit Naruto, l'air rêveur. Un jour tu riras, toi aussi. C'est aussi naturel que de respirer.

- Tu m'as l'air triste, lâcha Gaara.

Naruto cessa soudain de marcher, et regarda le ciel. Puis il déclara :

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, c'est tout... et il est mort.

Sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, Gaara sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant l'expression de celui qui l'accompagnait. Il aurait voulu le réconforter, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre.

Ils se remirent tous deux à marcher. Petit à petit, Naruto reprenait son habituelle joie de vivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger à une échoppe de ramens, avant que Naruto ne dise :

- Bon, je vais y aller. C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du boulot à faire pour le lycée. Désolé de te laisser en plan...

- Est-ce que je peux rester chez toi, cette nuit ?

Gaara n'avait pas réfléchi, cette question avait spontanément surgi de ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? pour obtenir des informations ? demanda malicieusement Naruto.

- Non. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas pour ça.

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants, avant de donner son accord. Tous deux prirent donc le chemin du domicile de Naruto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans une gigantesque pièce sombre qui se situait quelque part dans les sous-sols de la ville, un homme pianotait vivement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Soudain, il sentit une présence arriver près de lui.

- Signale toi avant, s'il te plaît, fit l'homme en remettant son masque blanc.

- Désolé, dit Neiji. C'est l'habitude. Et puis, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à être ici.

- Au fait, as tu nourri les prisonniers ?

- Oui. Tu sors, ce soir ?

- Je vais te ramener un peu de compagnie... Je vais chercher ta chère cousine.

L'homme se leva, se vêtit de son long manteau noir, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Shikamaru et Doyle, qui étaient restés dormir dans la salle d'enquête après avoir effectué pas moins de quinze parties d'échecs dont huit avaient été gagnées par Doyle, les autres par Shikamaru, furent réveillés en sursaut par la brusque entrée de Shin.

- Doyle, Shikamaru, deux autres enlèvements ont eu lieu ! Les victimes sont : la fille d'un des ex-membres du haut conseil de sécurité nationale, l'autre... n'est autre que Hinata Hyûga.

- Comme prévu, grogna Shikamaru...

- Je suppose que les familles ont reçu un message, cette fois-ci ? demanda Doyle.

- Exact, fit Ibiki en entrant à son tour. Comment le savez-vous ?

- C'était logique, fit Shikamaru. S'il s'agit bien d'une vengeance, alors il faut que les victimes connaissent la raison de la vengeance. Quel est ce message ?

Ibiki leur amena une carte de visite. Dessus, il était simplement écrit "5 novembre", en encre rouge.

- C'est un fan de V pour Vendetta ? demanda Shikamaru.

Doyle garda le silence un instant, avant de déclarer :

- Shin. Toi et Ibiki, faites une recherche sur la date du cinq novembre. ça devrait confirmer mes doutes. N'hésitez pas à interroger les anciens membres du haut conseil de sécurité. Kakashi, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je veux que tu ailles ouvrir une tombe...

À SUIVRE...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keikoku 13 : bon, la fin est un peu brutale, et je m'excuse si jamais elle vous frustre. Mais bon, le prochain chapitre vous en révélera plus, y compris sur la nuit entre Gaara et Naruto. (Ne vous attendez pas à un Lemon, pour l'instant, je reste sur l'idée d'un amour en sens unique) (de toutes façons, il n'y aura pas de Lemon dans cette fic.)

Au fait, suite à des commentaires qui m'ont été faits, je vais demander l'avis du public.

- Si vous voulez que la fic finisse en un véritable Gaaruto, c'est à dire pas de sens unique, tapez 1.

- Si vous voulez que la fic soit avant tout un sasunaru (je précise, un sasunaru au passé, uniquement évoqué en souvenir, puisque Sasuke est supposé être mort), tapez 2

- Si vous voulez que l'auteur (c'est à dire moi) révèle enfin au monde s'il est un homme ou une femme, tapez 3

De plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories quant à l'identité du masque, je veux voir à quel point je suis prévisible ou non. J'ai déjà distillé des indices


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : L'enfer perdu

**Auteur** : Keikoku 13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls Doyle et Shin m'appartiennent, et je veux bien les prêter.

**note **: encore merci aux rewieveurs j'ai décidé de m'en tenir à mon plan initial : une fic gaaruto au début, mais qui se terminera en un sasunaru (mais très spécial)

**note 2** : Bon, je considérais ces deux premiers chapitres comme une introduction avant de commencer véritablement mon récit. Dans les deux premiers chapitres, j'ai posé quelques bases, et quelques faux mystères, maintenant le récit va prendre toute son ampleur.

**chapitre 3**

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

- Je voudrai que tu ouvres une tombe, pour moi.

- Comment ça, que j'ouvre une tombe ? s'étonna Kakashi.

- En fait, je veux que tu vérifies bel et bien la mort de Sasuke Uchiwa, précisa Doyle.

- Je vois mal ce que l'Uchiwa décédé vient faire dans l'histoire... grogna le ninja aux cheveux argentés.

- La date indiquée... marmonna Shikamaru.

Kakashi comprit aussitôt l'allusion. Dans la nuit du cinq novembre, Itachi Uchiwa avait massacré la totalité de son clan, excepté son petit frère. Nul n'en avait compris la raison. En effet, ce criminel n'avait pas l'ombre d'un instant hésité à tuer d'autres membres des Uchiwa aussi jeunes que Sasuke à l'époque, et n'avait pas eu le moindre semblant de remords suite à ses actes. Personne n'avait su pourquoi il avait laissé en vie Sasuke. Cependant, nul ne doutait de la raison du massacre du reste de son clan : son désir de pouvoir devait l'avoir poussé à éliminer tous ceux qui avaient les mêmes capacités que lui. Interrompant sa réflexion et ses souvenirs, Kakashi rétorqua :

- Même si la date indiquée est celle du cinq novembre, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon défunt élève serait mêlé à cette histoire.

- Justement, il faut vérifier que votre élève soit bel et bien mort, fit Doyle. Si jamais il l'était bel et bien, alors il n'aurait probablement aucun lien avec toute cette histoire. Si jamais il ne l'était pas, alors cela prouverait un lien entre ce haut conseil de sécurité nationale et les Uchiwa.

- Bon, je me plie à ta volonté... pesta Kakashi.

Le ninja de génie disparut aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée. Doyle resta un instant silencieux, avant de tourner la tête en direction de Shikamaru, qui avait commencé à lire Lorenzaccio, de Musset, un des très nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque présente dans la salle.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses, toi ?

- Je suis de ton avis, dit Shikamaru d'un air absent. ça expliquerait en partie pourquoi il s'en est pris aux Hyûga en premier, pour n'être pas reconnu.

- Cependant, il reste encore un problème...

- Exact. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a t-il pas tenté de se débarrasser de tous les Hyûga ? s'interrogea Shikamaru. Il est encore trop tôt pour répondre.

- Tu me surprends, rigola Doyle. Une personne normale se serait immédiatement demandé le mobile de cet acte. Je constate que tu es véritablement un génie, conclut-il en souriant à pleines dents.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui peuvent me battre à un jeu de stratégies, dit Shikamaru sans aucun orgueil.

- Je connais deux autres personnes qui pourraient également le faire, révéla Doyle. Ils sont au même niveau d'intelligence que moi.

- Pourquoi ne rejoindraient-ils pas l'enquête, dans ce cas ?

- Et bien, actuellement, ce sont des criminels. J'évite d'avoir affaire à eux autant que possible.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Naruto entra dans l'enceinte du lycée en baillant, contrairement à son habitude, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la première personne qu'il croisa ce matin, à savoir Ino.

- Tiens, tiens... toi, la personne la plus énergique de tout Konoha, tu es fatigué ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, rien... Je me suis couché tard, j'ai reçu quelqu'un chez moi, cette nuit.

- Oh... donc, tu as passé une folle nuit très très agitée, c'est bien ça ? demanda Ino avec un sourire suspicieux.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu sous entends, là ? répliqua l'Uzumaki.

- Tu sais, c'est normal à ton âge d'avoir ce genre d'activités, le taquina encore plus la blonde. Y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

- Quoi, Naruto a couché avec quelqu'un ? demanda Chouji, surgissant de nulle part.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? hurla Naruto. J'ai juste reçu un ami, et...

- Parce qu'en plus tu es homosexuel... fit Shino qui sortit de l'ombre. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Mais... mais...

- Quoi, Naruto s'est trouvé un petit ami ? questionna Lee, qui déboulait de l'autre bout du couloir de manière énergique.

- Raaaaaaaaah ! Vous me saoulez tous ! grogna Naruto.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, jusqu'à ce que Kiba apparaisse. Sombre, la mine renfrognée, celui-ci s'avançait vers eux avec une démarche qui trahissait un certain désarroi.

- Salut tout le monde...

Kiba avait bien conscience qu'il venait de jeter un froid sur l'assemblée. Pourtant, il faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa peine.

- ... Naruto est gay... lâcha Ino sans aucun tact.

- COMMENT !! hurla Naruto, en se jetant sur la blonde, qui s'enfuyait en riant.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda le maître chien, surpris.

- C'est Ino qui adore taquiner Naruto dès le matin, lui répondit Shino.

- Oh... bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller en cours.

Kiba les planta là, sans plus de cérémonie, affichant toujours cette expression de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

- Il a vraiment été affecté par la disparition d'Hinata, fit Chouji. Même ça, ça ne l'a pas fait rire. Avant, il aurait tout de suite charrié Naruto.

- Oui... ça me fait de la peine pour lui, le pauvre, fit Lee. Tiens, voilà Sakura ! dit-il en arborant un large sourire.

- Salut les garçons... je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien, commença Chouji, Ino sous-entend que Naruto est homosexuel, Naruto est en train d'essayer de pendre Ino, Kiba déprime parce que Hinata a disparu... bref, une matinée comme les autres au lycée de Konoha.

- Je vois ça... soupira avec consternation la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

- Au fait, que devient Saï ? demanda Lee. ça fait un moment qu'on ne le voit plus.

- Il prend toujours des cours de sentiment.

- Et ça marche ?

- Il fait illusion.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Gaara observait le lycée de Konoha depuis un moment déjà. En fait, cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il se trouvait là, figé à la manière d'une statue, regardant impassiblement s'étaler la vie de centaines de lycéens ordinaires depuis le haut d'un immeuble. Mélangés aux lycéens se trouvaient des chunins et des jounins, Gaara le savait. Il prenait donc un risque en se tenant là, à regarder. Il pouvait être localisé, identifié, et assassiné pour simple suspicion d'espionnage. Et pourtant, il restait là. Peut-être espérait-il mieux comprendre ce que signifiait avoir une vie banale. Peut-être aussi voulait-il juste mieux connaître le monde dans lequel son nouvel (et unique) ami évoluait. Et d'ailleurs, c'était un drôle de monde... Un monde où l'on poussait les gens à cohabiter, quitte à susciter haine et division, jalousie et envie entre toutes ces personnes. Au fond, ce microcosme n'était jamais qu'un reflet assez véridique de l'univers dans son entier : malgré le fait qu'ils cohabitent, les gens ne peuvent s'empêcher de dresser entre eux des barrières, à cause de divergences.

Décidément, la nature humaine était bien difficile à appréhender. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, Gaara l'aurait résumé par ce mot : égoïsme. Sa rencontre avec un ninja blond portant un survêtement orange et noir avait changé sa vision des choses. Car Naruto avait éprouvé de la compassion pour lui, lui qui était un ninja d'un autre pays, d'un autre clan. Cela paraissait invraisemblable, car les pays ninjas entretenaient une mentalité de rivalité, voire de haine entre eux, mais cela avait eu lieu. Ils avaient tissé un lien. Gaara ne savait pas vraiment comment cela avait pu arriver, ni même ce qu'était ce lien. Mais ce lien était bel et bien là, bel et bien établi.

Gaara trouvait cela étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un telle "relation" avec quelqu'un... quelqu'un qui se trouvait là juste pour apprécier votre présence, pour vous parler de tout, et de rien, juste le plaisir de la conversation désintéressé. Gaara n'avait jamais connu ce genre de situations. En vérité, jamais il n'avait réellement apprécié la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés... sauf du temps de Yashamaru... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de l'assassiner, à l'âge de six ans.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Naruto commençait à somnoler doucement à la vue de la démonstration illustrée par des formules algébriques et des courbes d'équations qui s'étalaient sur le tableau noir. Il n'avait jamais rien compris à l'attrait qu'avaient certains pour les mathématiques... il fallait dire que lui et la logique ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Après tout, à quoi cela lui servirait dans la vie de savoir que la dérivée de la fonction racine était l'inverse du double de la racine en question ? En tant que ninja, il n'aurait jamais à se servir de ce genre de choses, or Naruto n'aspirait qu'à devenir Hokage... enfin, jusqu'à il y a peu.

Perdu quelque part entre l'ennui et le sommeil, Naruto commença à songer à la nuit dernière, passée en compagnie de Gaara.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(Flash-back)

Naruto fit entrer Gaara dans son antre, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas le désordre qui habitait les lieux. Autrement dit, il espérait que son invité soit aveugle... cependant, Gaara ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'observer placidement, conservant toujours cette expression neutre qui ne laissait jamais entrevoir ses pensées.

Naruto jeta son sac dans un coin de son petit appartement, et invita son ami à s'installer sur le canapé, pour regarder la télé ou écouter de la musique, tandis que lui-même finissait ses devoirs. Ce fût donc avec un air blasé que Naruto se mit à son bureau, pour commencer à travailler. Malheureusement, être ninja ne le dispensait pas de devoir obtenir de bons résultats pour passer en classe supérieure. Ouvrant son agenda, il vit qu'il lui fallait surtout boucler son boulot en mathématiques, la matière qu'il détestait le plus. Poussant un soupir à réveiller les morts, il ouvrit son classeur. Il regarda à la dérobée son invité, qui détaillait l'appartement. Au moins, il avait l'air de se sentir à l'aise, dans cet appartement peu rangé (mais pas bordélique). C'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait un visage aussi détendu, aussi il continua de l'observer, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il appréciait cette vision et ce calme. Soudain, la voix de Gaara trancha le silence.

- Tu fais de la musique... constata le roux, quelque peu surpris

Suivant son regard, Naruto vit que celui-ci avait remarqué la guitare électrique et le synthé qui traînaient dans un coin.

- Ouais, répondit le ninja aux yeux bleus. Je fais parti d'un groupe de rock, mais ça fait un moment qu'on n'a plus fait de répétitions.

- À cause des missions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact, admit Naruto après un léger temps de silence.

Le silence retomba à nouveau, Naruto replongeant dans son travail. Mais au bout d'un moment, celui-ci commença à grogner et marmonner, ce qui fit réagir Gaara.

- Tu as des difficultés dans ton travail scolaire...

- Ouais. Surtout en maths, pesta le blond. J'y comprends rien...

- Tu travailles sur quoi ? interrogea le roux en s'approchant.

- Euh... résolution d'équations par la forme canonique... Bref, un truc bien chiant.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas si complexe.

- Ben aide moi, dans ce cas...

Gaara et Naruto passèrent donc du temps à la résolution de dizaines d'équations et autres problèmes. Naruto se leva ensuite, pour commencer à préparer le repas. Gaara retourna donc sur le canapé, peu familier de l'art culinaire. Quelques instants plus tard, l'appel de Naruto retentit, indiquant que le repas était prêt. Il alla donc s'attabler dans la cuisine. Bien évidemment, le repas se constituait de ramens...

- Tu aimes les ramens, à ce que je vois, dit Gaara l'air impassible.

- Ouais. C'est simple à faire, et vachement bon. J'en prends assez souvent. J'adore ça... C'est presque ce qui me maintient en vie, avec mes amis et ma musique, fit Naruto en rigolant.

- Au fait, tu joues des deux instruments ?

- Non, je joue surtout de la guitare. Je suis en train d'apprendre, pour le piano. J'ai commencé il y a peu, c'est le souvenir d'un ami dont j'ai hérité.

- Celui dont tu as déchiré puis recollé la photo ?

Naruto resta perplexe l'espace d'un instant. Gaara avait à ce point scruté les détails de son lieu de vie ? Se reprenant, il décida de répondre franchement à son invité.

- Exact... C'est bien de lui dont il s'agit. Son nom est... je devrai dire, était Sasuke Uchiwa.

Gaara reconnut aussitôt ce nom. L'histoire du clan Uchiwa avait défrayé la presse, même s'ils avaient omis de dire que cette famille était un clan ninja. Or lui, en tant que ninja, devait se tenir au courant de l'actualité, aussi bien celle du monde "normal" que celle du monde souterrain. Naruto continua.

- Il avait acheté ce piano, parce que sa mère en jouait souvent. En faisant ça, il essayait de se prouver que son frère n'avait pas tout détruit de sa vie antérieure. ça a été difficile, mais il s'est efforcé d'apprendre à jouer, même si ça lui brisait le coeur...

- Et toi, pourquoi tu t'efforces de jouer ? demanda Gaara.

- Peut être parce que moi non plus, j'ai pas envie d'oublier, dit doucement Naruto, les yeux dans le vague.

Naruto avait dit cela plus pour lui-même que pour le roux. Gaara l'avait remarqué, et était comme fasciné par cette vision du blond, le regard lointain, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Il ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de ce tableau.

Naruto sortit alors de sa rêverie, et se remit à parler de tout et de rien avec Gaara. Ils finirent la soirée en regardant un film.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(retour au présent)

Interrompant le fil de ses pensées, Naruto replongea dans les équations complexes et ô combien détestées qui s'étalaient face à lui. Néanmoins, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait avoué tout cela au rouquin. Il fallait croire que sa présence l'apaisait profondément.

La sonnerie résonna, et tous les élèves sortirent sans demander leur reste, en particulier Naruto. Dans le couloir, son portable lui indiqua qu'il venait de recevoir un sms :

" _RDV salle J24. Asuma_"

Naruto se dirigea donc vers la salle J24, où allaient également Sakura, Ino et Chouji. Aucun doute, une mission allait leur être confiée. Ouvrant la porte, ils aperçurent Asuma et Saï, qui discutaient tranquillement.

- Salut à vous, lança Asuma. Bon, voilà ce que vous avez à faire, dit Asuma en leur lançant des enveloppes. Vous allez interrompre temporairement la surveillance de Konoha, qui sera effectuée par d'autres équipes. Votre mission est dans l'enveloppe, vous avez trois jours pour vous préparer.

Ayant dit cela, il sortit sans plus de cérémonies.

- Salut, Saï ! clama Naruto en se dirigeant vers son équipier. Comment vas tu ?

- ça va bien, merci, répondit Saï avec son habituel sourire.

- Tes cours de sentiments se passent bien ? demanda Sakura.

- Oui, plutôt. C'est assez difficile de se conformer aux codes sociaux, ils sont nombreux et parfois absurdes...

- Je te l'accorde, dit Naruto. ça te dit d'aller voir un film ?

- Naruto, arrête de dépenser tout ton argent en films et en ramens, critiqua Sakura.

- Mais je fais ça pour aider Saï, se justifia Naruto. Le cinéma est un excellent moyen pour apprendre les codes de la société ! N'est-ce pas, Saï ?

- C'est vrai.

- Bon ben tu vois...

- Vous êtes désespérants... soupira Ino.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Kakashi s'engouffra dans les longues allées qui constituaient les souterrains secrets de Konoha, une autorisation spéciale à la main. Il détestait cet endroit, ces longs couloirs blancs morbides et cette odeur aseptisée... Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix. Il arriva enfin à la porte qui l'intéressait. Il pénétra dans une immense pièce remplie de casiers encastrés dans les murs. Un homme en habits de médecins avec un masque d'animal sur la figure apparut devant lui.

- Je suis Kakashi Hatake, ninja envoyé par l'Hokage pour contrôler un cadavre.

- Votre autorisation ?

- La voici, fit l'argenté en lui donnant un parchemin.

Le médecin l'ouvrit, le regarda, et lui rendit.

- Quel tombe recherchez vous ? demanda le médecin anbu.

- Uchiwa Sasuke.

- C'est le casier numéro 447650-S-05/11, fit le médecin. Suivez-moi.

Kakashi marcha donc en compagnie du médecin, responsable des casiers de la morgue, ironiquement baptisés "tombes". Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rangées de casier, Kakashi se souvint de sa dernière rencontre avec l'Uchiwa.

Il se rappelait encore de la mission. Celle-ci ne devait avoir rien d'exceptionnelle. Tout juste une mission de rang B banale : protection d'une personne qui rentrait d'une conférence pour la paix entre deux camps dans un pays déchiré par la guerre civile, et en profiter pour ramener un objet à Konoha. Pourtant, un énorme imprévu s'était produit, lors de leur retour.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Flash Back)

Il était là. Celui qu'ils avaient tant voulu retrouver se tenait devant eux, droit comme un i, le regard noir et fier, la mine arrogante. Vraiment, il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'était le costume noir qu'il portait sur lui...

Ils avaient interrompu leur marche, tant son apparition avait été surprenante.

- Sasuke... murmura Naruto, le regard remplit de joie.

- Usuratonkachi... lui répondit Sasuke d'un ton presque affectueux. Excuse moi, mais je dois prendre quelque chose qui t'appartient.

- Quoi donc ?

- Kyûbi. Ainsi, mon frère viendra à moi sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Naruto prit un air à la fois surpris et déçu, en entendant ces paroles. Kakashi intervint alors.

- Désolé, on ne va pas te laisser faire.

- Naruto et moi allons régler nos comptes, vous êtes priés de ne pas intervenir, Kakashi-senseï.

- Tu penses que je vais me retirer juste parce que tu me le demandes ?

- Non, effectivement. Mais j'ai pris mes précautions.

Une grenade éclairante explosa alors juste aux côtés de Kakashi. Un homme recouvert d'un masque blanc surgit alors de nulle part, et profitant de la surprise, il assomma Sakura avant de l'enlever. Kakashi ne sut que faire : capturer l'Uchiwa ou aller récupérer son élève. Naruto dit alors :

- Allez la chercher. Je m'occupe de lui.

Kakashi regarda Naruto, légèrement perplexe, avant de se jeter à la poursuite du kidnappeur. Jamais il n'avait vu le blond avec un tel regard. Détermination, peine, colère, défi, plaisir, tout cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Mais en l'occurrence, Kakashi avait autre chose à penser, à savoir : sauver Sakura.

Naruto et Sasuke continuèrent de se regarder un moment, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, armes dégainées...

Kakashi avait réussi à récupérer Sakura, que le kidnappeur avait laissé tomber afin de s'enfuir. Constatant qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune blessure, il l'emmena dans ses bras là où il avait laissé Sasuke et Naruto. Quand il arriva sur le champ de bataille, un triste spectacle s'étalait sous ses yeux. Naruto agenouillé tenant dans ses bras le corps de Sasuke, une plaie béante au niveau de l'abdomen. De grosses larmes coulaient le long des joues du blond, tandis qu'il serrait contre lui le corps de son ami. Kakashi vint à ses côtés, mais n'avait su que dire. On ne s'habituait jamais vraiment à ce genre de scènes, même quand on était un ninja de génie. Alors il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son élève, dans un geste qu'il souhaitait réconfortant.

- Il... il m'a... il m'a dit... tenta d'articuler le blond, ravalant ses larmes

- Calme toi, lui murmura l'argenté.

- Il m'a dit... qu'il était... qu'il était désolé...

Naruto explosa à nouveau en larmes, partagé entre la tristesse et la colère... La tristesse d'avoir perdu son meilleur ennemi, son plus grand ami, qu'il aimait comme un frère. La colère de n'avoir rien pu faire, d'avoir été incapable de le sauver, et aussi contre Sasuke lui-même, pour avoir été aussi stupide jusqu'au bout.

Détaillant des yeux le cadavre, Kakashi remarqua alors que Sasuke affichait une expression sereine. Comme s'il s'était enfin libéré d'un lourd fardeau.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(retour au présent)

Kakashi frissonna lorsque le casier de Sasuke s'ouvrit, une vague de froid s'en dégageant. Inspectant le cadavre, il vérifia si les sharingans s'étaient complètement désactivés, comme le prévoyait un système de sécurité interne au sharingan. C'était pour cela qu'on ne pouvait transférer le sharingan que si l'on était encore en vie, ou mourant à la rigueur. Il vérifia les empreintes dentaires et digitales, qui correspondaient. Tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait bien là de Sasuke Uchiwa.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Shikamaru finissait de défier le puissant ordinateur de Doyle au Go, quand le téléphone retentit.

- Tu peux répondre, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Doyle. Je suis occupé.

- Non, tu es en train d'essayer d'empiler le plus de cartes possible les unes sur les autres, je n'appelle pas ça être occupé, fit Shikamaru en décrochant le combiné.

- Allô, Doyle ? résonna la voix de Kakashi.

- Non, c'est Shikamaru... Doyle est en train d'empiler des cartes.

- J'en suis à 369, indiqua Doyle.

- Je vous confirme juste que Sasuke est bel et bien décédé, lui dit Kakashi.

- Ah... vous êtes sur ?

- Certain.

- Bon, une piste de moins, fit Shikamaru en raccrochant.

- Tu en es sûr ? Il se peut que ce cadavre soit un leurre, obtenu par le moyen d'un clonage, fit Doyle en continuant d'empiler des cartes.

- Nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve que cela soit le cas... Non, il faut nous concentrer sur les autres pistes, conclut Shikamaru.

- Quel dommage, soupira Doyle.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dans les sous-sols de Konoha, l'héritière des Hyûga sortit de son lourd sommeil forcé, activant son byakugan. Elle identifia les alentours, et comprit qu'elle était enfermée dans une cage dont les barreaux étaient gorgés de chakra. Se levant avec difficulté, à cause des drogues administrées, elle tenta de se repérer plus précisément dans la ville, cherchant à voir à travers le plafond... Elle vit alors une personne vêtue d'un costume noir se rapprocher de la cage. Un masque blanc recouvrait son visage.

- ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de voir à travers les plafonds. Des sceaux tapissent la pièce, et t'empêchent de voir.

Hinata scruta alors le visage de l'homme au masque blanc. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Je sais, ça surprend, fit l'homme en retirant son masque. Tu t'y habitueras.

- Mais... comment... pourquoi ? interrogea Hinata.

- À ton avis ? Pour ma vengeance, évidemment. Je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, je me contente de t'apporter ton repas.

L'homme entra dans la cage, et s'assit devant elle. Il déposa également un plateau de sushis aux pieds d'Hinata. Ils mangèrent ensemble, en silence. Quand ils eurent terminé, il se leva et sortit de la cage.

- Je ne peux pas encore te laisser sortir, je ne suis pas encore sûr de toi, dit il en s'éloignant.

- Euh... merci... merci beaucoup pour le repas... Sasuke.

À SUIVRE...


End file.
